Two Worlds of Distortion
by PixieDustRed
Summary: After sacrificing herself to destroy the Fell dragon, Grima, Robin is found on the same field where Chrom and the Shepherds had found her, yet it wasn't exactly the same place. She needs to find her way back home to Ylisse and out of the parallel universe known as the "Distorted World".
1. Prologue

**Two Worlds of Distortion **

**By: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: After sacrificing herself to destroy the Fell dragon, Grima, Robin is found on the same field where Chrom and the Shepherds had found her, yet it wasn't exactly the same place. She needs to find her way back home to Ylisse and out of the parallel universe known to her as the "Distorted World".**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem**

**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

* * *

Two Worlds of Distortion

By: PixieDustRed

_Prologue:_

_"We're not pawns of some scripted fate._

_It's the invisible ties we forge that binds us."_

_-Robin to Chrom_

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_

_-William Shakespeare_

_"Cowards die many times before their deaths;_

_the valiant never taste of death but once."_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

A small, gentle hand of a child reached out towards the blazing sun, its angry purple mark came in sight of the eyes of ginger brown. The child frowned immediately once she saw it. She never did know why such a disturbing symbol would appear on her right hand in the first place. It frightened her to the very core of her soul. It seemed so unnatural and foreign to her.

For one thing, it looked like the sinister eyes of a monster that no one dared to see. Secondly, her mother forbid her to show the repulsive mark to anyone in the small village she lived in, including her friends. If they appear in her sight, she would quickly put on her black leather gloves to cover up her shame. She would usually wear one glove on that specific hand, and was often pestered by her friends, especially when they try to convince her to take it off. It always caught their attention every time they see her. When she had enough with the pointless persuading, she firmly stated no, and told them to stop. The children had stopped pestering her to take off her glove, but the girl could still feel their eyes lingering on her right hand, trying to contain their incontrollable curiosity.

The satin rivers of pure snow, entwined with the thin, black ribbons on each side, hanging around of her small frame as she rose from the mossy bed of the fields. The pigtails flowed in the atmosphere's rhythm when a light breeze kicked in. When she stood on her two feet, the wind blew into her flowing dark violet cape which was too big for her size, but she didn't mind. The little girl closed her fluttering eyelids to feel the gentle breeze for one last time before returning to her small, little village she called home. Her chubby short legs ran towards her hut, and into her beautiful and young mother's open arms.

She took a whiff of her natural scent from her equally deep purple cape. It smelled like sweet honeysuckles. The little girl lifted her head up from her mother's abdomen to gaze into her delicate features that she had inherited from. Her soft brown pearls wandered at each detail of the woman; her hair was silk sliver that glistened with the help of the hot sun as the background, and her smile was radiant and expressive every time she looked at her only daughter. Next, the eyes of the child moved to her face that the overshadow cast on, covering the gentle wisdom her eyes held.

The young mother bended down to the exact level of her daughter. Her smile lit up like her invisible eyes. The little girl beamed when she felt her soft plump lips caressing her forehead. She snuggled close to her chest, wanting to feel more of her warmth. Her ears listened closely to the sound of her angelic voice as she whispered, before darkness loomed over and the dream came to its end.

_"Ascend, my child."_

* * *

Robin had awakened from her slumber, her stunned eyes meet the clear open sky filled with funny-looking shapes of the clouds. She checked around the familiar environment, then her orbs widened when she realized about the series of events that had happened to her before ending up in this context. She rose with her stumbling legs, fighting for her balance until she was able to stand still for a couple of seconds.

"Am I… back home?"

Her own raspy voice echoed through the distance of trees to her ears. She was in the same fields, same place from where a certain cobalt-haired prince, his blonde-headed sister, and his wary knight who was more like a nanny than their bodyguard, had first found her. An ecstatic smile crept across her ivory cheeks until it ached, but she did not care. Her legs began to walk a few steps towards before picking up speed, absorbing and releasing the oxygen from her exhausted lungs from all the running. Her ribs were screaming in immense pain as she continued to sprint back to Ylisstol, and her mind began to comfort her sore body that they were close to her destination.

Robin would be reunited with her friends and beloved companions. She would see Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sumia, Gaius, Vaike, Stahl, Henry, and everyone else, especially her dear husband, Lon'qu. She would be able to hug, kiss, and share the rest of her life with the sword master, the man she will ever love! She could not wait to meet face-to-face with her lover and her family!

"Just wait for another few hours, my love. I'm coming home!"

Throughout the entire day until the sun could end its shift for the day, the animated grandmaster had finally arrived to the kingdom of Ylisstol, her new home. Chrom's kingdom hasn't changed at and remained standing tall and proud like the current exalt himself should be. However, an uneasy and gloomy feeling took effect in her stomach.

Exhausted from her long journey, Robin took a few steps towards the royal grounds. The ominous emotion was expanding towards her accelerating heart; she hesitated to continue her path towards her home and happiness. What was holding her down to keep on walking?

Her gaze at the castle were interrupted by an annoyed voice of a busy middle-aged merchant. He had yelled at her for getting in the way of his important business. She quickly apologized at the furious merchant until she remembered something that rattled her nerves just a little. She remembered him back when she first came to Ylisse. She had bought some spells from that same merchant, and he was a very kind and considerate person, always serving up smiles.

"Excuse me, sir. I remember you seeing me spell books for my long journeys. I suppose that you should remember me as Robin who defeated the evil Fell dragon, Grima and is the good friend of the exalt, Chrom."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? This is the first time I've met you in my life and why should I sell witchcraft poppycock in my own shop? And what is all this Grima dragon junk and Chrom is not our exalt of this kingdom," the grumpy merchant outburst at the confused grandmaster, grabbing the attention of the villagers who were walking past by.

"Wh-What d-did you just say?"

"You've heard me loud and clear, missy! Now get the hell out of here before I call the guards to kick you out of here," the merchant snapped his fingers at as he shooed her, disrespectfully.

Having no choice and not to cause trouble, she staggered walked out of his shop. The words from the merchant kept on echoing in her blank mind. This can't be happening! Maybe, it was another dream that she's having, but somewhere in her troubling heart that she was only wishing that it was a dream. A young  
village woman grabbed Robin's attention, and tapped on her shoulder as she asked desperately.

"This is the kingdom of Ylisstol, am I correct?"

"N-no. This is not 'Ylisstol'."

That was all the stunned ordinary village woman replied before speed walking away from the crazy looking stranger in her perspective. Robin was still in utmost shock and dismay, trapped in her pensive thoughts that she may be going crazy like those two citizens of this unknown country had thought of her. The more she had thought about this strange dilemma, the more discouraged she became.

_This can't be happening! This is no dream… this is a REALISTIC NIGHTMARE!_

Those were her last thoughts before drifting off into the darkness and falling on her knees, alarming the other villagers, and the commotion began an uprising. Her long snowy locks were clouding her vision along with the obscurity of the darkness engulfing her in its vortex. The last image she saw in her mind as her beloved husband Lon'qu, smirking at her direction.

* * *

**I'm done with the prologue of the fanfiction, _Two Worlds of Distortion_! I did a lot of planning of the characters (known as my OCs ), the plot, searching of inspiration, and the personalities and the sketches of my characters to understand and type their characteristics. I'm also NOT sure if I may continue this fan fiction because there are others that I need to type and finish like _Memoirs of a Knight_ and _Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem_.**

**The next chapter is going to be about how Robin adapted her new lifestyle with a new friend who is timid and afraid to connect with other people other than our grand heroine! Trust me, when this story gets further into the main plot, it gets better in my perspective!The song that inspired me is _"Link" by L'arc en ciel_ and the _Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa (U.S Trailer)_. Pixie out! ^^**


	2. Chapter One: Resemblance

**Two Worlds of Distortion**

**By: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: After sacrificing herself to destroy the Fell dragon, Grima, Robin is found on the same field where Chrom and the Shepherds had found her, yet it wasn't exactly the same place. She needs to find her way back home to Ylisse and out of the parallel universe known as the "Distorted World".**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem**

**(There will be some OC's of course! :D)**

* * *

Two Worlds of Distortion

By: PixieDustRed

Chapter I: Resemblance

The color of ginger brown spheres fluttered under Robin's sleepy eyelids as soon as she woke up. A soft melodic voice had awakened her from her slumber, sounding familiar to her ears as it whispered her name. She still felt groggy, unable to see clearly of a recognizable looking face of a lovely young woman. Robin's rosy pink lips curled up into a small smile, one filled with bittersweet joy. She found her own voice a bit hoarse like it usually does in every dazzling morning.

"Em-Emmeryn..."

However, the golden-haired woman who appeared as an angel, shining in the lit room, did not smile back. Her glowing face looked grim and somehow sympathetic, as if she felt pity for the Grand Master of tactics and strategies. Robin's thin, yet nearly invisible eyebrows furrowed together, feeling both confused and anxious. That grim frown did not suit well on Chrom's older sister, Emmeryn's enchanting attributes. She was so full of hope and love in her blessed and gentle soul; it looked unnatural and eerie on her graceful features.

"Robin... I'm afraid that I am not who you think I am."

The silver-haired woman regained her sight, and stared at the curly fair-haired maiden, who hovered over her. Her true smile vanished without a trace before forcing another one upon her pale facial expression when she raised her upper body. She did it for the stranger, who strongly resembled the extravagant former exalt of Ylisse except there was no mark of Naga on her forehead.

"Good morning, Emilia. How did you sleep?"

"I feel refreshed for the day. While you were still sleeping, I made breakfast. Once you get dressed, come down to the dining table."

"Okay and thank you for letting me sleep for an extra hour. Emilia… I'm sorry for calling you..."

"There is no need to apologize. Just be ready, for we have another busy day for the both of us."

Emilia walked out of Robin's bedroom and closed the wooden door behind her, creating a distance between the two female companions. Robin fell back on her soft bed as she sighed in frustration for calling her roommate the name that belonged to her deceased friend. She began to undressed her pearly nightgown to her same outfit as usual after getting up from her tempting comfortable bed. A vertically striped tank top that showed off her breasts, her Plegian dark purple robe, marked with gold and a lighter color called lavender, and worn out leather gloves. She didn't even bother brushing her untamed hair, and rushed out to eat breakfast that Emilia made before its delicious scent could arouse her hunger.

* * *

Three years ago after the day she found out that she was no longer in Ylisstol. It was hard to accept the dark truth that she was lost in a different world that deeply resembled her home, and there was no way to connect with her close friends and her loving husband. For several months, she traveled to explore other cities and continents, wondering if there were any other places that appeared like Regna Ferox or Chon'sin. Unfortunately, the villagers and citizens thought of her as a mad woman, threatening her to get out of their lands, insulting her by calling her a witch, and angrily stating that Grima, the Fell Dragon, did not exist. She earned the reputation around the kingdom and nearby countries or continents.

Robin fell into a deep depression for not finding her true home until she met the timid, yet serene Emilia. She remembered that day vividly in her mind and heart. Her heart fluttered with blissful joy when she first saw her, believing that she was Emmeryn, who demonstrated one selfless act by sacrificing her own life to prevent another bloody war from happening when she and Chrom planned to prevent her execution by the Mad King Gangrel. She never forgot the terrifying sight of her, falling to her death from the top of a cliff with such grace and suspense; that was a tragic experience for Chrom, the Shepherds, and every citizen of Ylisse. She also remembered Emilia's frightened ocean blue orbs when she had chase her around in the outskirts of a small town in a poverty-stricken, yet flourishing village (more like a town to Robin) and how her heart sank into the deep ocean of disappointment when the young woman answered, "I'm afraid that I am not who you think I am."

Even though Robin knew of the strikingly familiar woman's true identity, she did not want to part from her. She thought that the emotion she felt was sympathy by the way she studied Emilia's personality because it perked her interest of how she hid herself from the outside world and ignored some of the villagers when they wanted to chat with their neighbor or ask her questions, especially around men. She noticed the difference between the Ylissean prince's sister and the ordinary village woman's sociability. Sometimes, Robin heard gossips about that certain young woman from the villagers about why did she isolated from her friendly neighbors when she was such a cheerful and sociable person. After spending two days in the kind and spirited kingdom and observing Emilia, she decided to become friends with the reserved young maiden instead of leaving her with her standing as the town outcast.

Robin's battle of having an amiable relationship with Emilia was a very tough challenge she had since a few months until one night she found a drunken traveling knight harassing her. Her shaking, petrified screams echoed from a dark alley while she tried to push away his groping hands from her ruffled bright blue dress. Robin reached for her dagger from her pocket and threatened him through her clenched teeth, then commenced a small brawl between the grand master and the intoxicated soldier.

She dodged swiftly from his clumsy attacks and within seconds, she conquered him; he collapsed on the solid concrete ground, knocked out unconscious by the result of his drunken stage. Asking for nothing in return, Robin turned her back on her to leave until Emilia stopped her by inviting her for a cup of herbal tea at her house. Astonished and thrilled by the sudden invitation, she happily accepted without hesitation. Both women had become inseparable ever since that fateful night. Robin was grateful that Naga allowed her to have at least one friend.

* * *

Time passed by like the wind to Robin after that experience of being accepted into society again. She had changed her lifestyle in that strange world she called the distorted version of home. She had lived with Emilia in a small house fit for two people in a little prairie in the middle of nowhere. She trimmed off her silky river of pure snow that rained down freely on her back to her neck. Everything appeared exactly the same, but it was more different in the interior of this world such as her new hairstyle.

She loved the change in that at least; it felt that it fits very well with her personality and her infamous reputation of being called a 'witch'. Emilia never confessed what was the explanation for her strange behavior that never wavered when she's around by men, but the silver-haired maiden didn't dared or cared to ask something that it was not in her place to force her. She assumed that she had androphobia as Lon'qu had gynophobia, but what was her reason for fearing men?

The silver fork in Robin's hands slipped out from her grasped when she remembered her loyal husband. The loud, clanging was heard as it landed on the hard, wooden floor. Emilia quickly shifted her attention from eating her food to the fallen silverware. Shifting her soft blue pearls at the snowy-haired female master tactician, she asked her in a concerned voice, "Is something the matter, Robin?"

"Huh… Oh no! It's nothing for you to worry about. Wow, Emilia! I'm really lucky to have such a wonderful cook in this house. I... don't send much time in the kitchen."

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

Both women giggled at their little humor before they resumed eating their breakfast in the pleasant, bright morning to get their occupied schedule started. Robin thought that she had eaten enough food to keep her mind and body driven throughout the day. She twisted the bronze colored doorknob and opened the wooden door in front of her, inviting in the blinding light from the outside world. Rumbling footsteps caused the supportable wooden floors to creak as the two female companions walked down to fetch their loyal horses. Robin mounted on her refined dapple gray coated stead while the other of chocolate-brown belonged to Emilia.

Robin noticed her friend's clothes along the way towards their destination. Emilia never really attempted to attract people's attention with her casual attire or naturally curled hair. Her light green dress was long enough to reach to her delicate ankles, adorned with mismatched, sewed patches in some parts. Her androphobia was affecting not only her way of being, also the way she dresses. Her undying curiosity was tempting her to ask the fair-haired maiden about her secret of not being able to stand around men until the sound of her musical voice cut off her pensive thoughts.

"I always wanted to know something about you, Robin. Even though we've known each other for such a long time, there is still an outstretched distance between us and our relationship. What caught my curiosity about you is why you always wear that glove on your right hand. Not once have I seen your bare hand, not even when you sleep."

The stunned snowy-haired woman could feel Emilia's light azure on her specific hand, the one that bared the Mark of Grima, the sinister purple symbol of her birth and purpose. A little memory triggered in her head; it was a bit foggy, but it was clear enough to understand the image. The nosy children surrounded her, demanding or pleading to see it. What did they want to see? What did they want from her?

She visibly shook her head, and stared forward to the distance. She had her friend cornering her, asking for the reason she wore the black, leather gloves for as long as she could remember to cover her shame. Her heart-felt constricted by the recollected pain that Emilia was inflicting by accident.

"It's a long story. It was something that marked my history and destiny since the day of my birth."

"If I bothered you with that question, then please forgive my prying-"

"It's alright. I guess it's my fault for not opening up my past to you. If you want, I could share a couple of stories that happened to me in my adventures."

"I would be delighted to listen to your past experiences, Robin."

Emilia agreed with a sunny smile on her ivory facial features. Throughout their traveling down the road, Robin began to tell her memorable tales when she went on her journey with the dashing exalt, Chrom and his loyal, courageous army, the Shepherds.

* * *

"SO, that was how Virion had mistaken Libra as a woman after the war monk joined the Shepherds! You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that Libra was actually...!"

"Robin, you sure have a way of telling fairy tales!

"So you don't believe me, do you?"

"Don't take it to heart. Other than the hilarious tales about your companions, all that magic, the Grimleal, the Fell Dragon, Grima, and battling wars against the Plegian Mad King Gangrel for this 'Fire Emblem', your country's sacred treasure, sounds like you've lived in a fairy tale, more like a dream. I believe the children there would be dying to hear your amazing stories once we get there. Although, I wouldn't be surprised that the parents would disapprove their children to hearing that, what they call 'nonsense'."

"But, it's the truth! That's the world where I belong," Robin defended.

"Robin... if you're homesick, then you should just say so. It's not healthy to create and believe in your own unrealistic stories."

Before the snowy-haired female could protest any further, she had spotted a little town from a distance. She slapped the reigns tied on her horse, commanding him to increase his speed. She could feel the wind whipping across her face; she wanted to arrive immediately. From the corner of her chestnut-colored orb, she saw a familiar, male figure in a nearby graveyard. She pulled the reigns hard, halting the horse at his tracks, and continued to stare at the gentlemen, who resembled to someone she knew and met before.

Her blood started to boil through her veins, and whipped the horse with a mighty force. The galloping that trampled on the lively flowers echoed hollowly through her ears, keeping up the pace of her accelerating heartbeat. When she had arrived by the cemetery, surrounded by many stone graves, she mounted off her gray-coated stead, her strangely shaped, dusty brown boots took slow steps towards the elegant-looking man who resembled as... Validar!

The fierce brown pearls blazed as Robin glared at the villainous sorcerer, her insufferable father. He caused her and her friends so much pain when he wanted to use her to revive the Grima, to cause the world's destruction! He was dead, along with his demonic god and his dastardly plans!

Her nostrils flared along with the enduring hatred she held against her biological father. The chill breeze masked well with the dark aura in the atmosphere. It ruffled her wild, frosted hair and reflected by her deep purple cloak given by her dead mother; the breeze lifted up the lifeless, dusty, leaves from the ground, creating an ominous aura among the atmosphere. It took a moment for Validar to notice his only daughter's presence until his beady black eyes averted from the tombstone in front of them to her. Robin's own fazed eyes widened by a certain realization.

This man was not who she thought he was. When he slightly twisted his head, aware of her presence, his solemn look replaced with a gentle smile. He wore a dark brown jacket, the exact color of his vest, his skin tone was the same of a normal human being, his raven hair and trimmed goatee was neatly combed, and wore glass specs.

Robin forced herself to smile back, hiding the complete disappointment and shame of her mental hallucination.

"It's nice to meet you again for a while, Vincent," she greeted the man who greatly resembled of her late father, who went by the name, Vincent.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Robin. I didn't expect to see you until late at noon," he accepted her hand with a firm shake with his own gloved one.

"Emilia and I decided not to waste time and go check on what you wanted to show us."

"Speaking of whom, where is your shy, timid, young friend? It's very rare to see you around without her."

"Oh shoot! I lost her while I made my horse to boost up his speed since we were finally arriving," she laughed meekly.

"Well with one look at him, anyone could tell that you've worked him half to death," Vincent joked.

He was right; the poor creäture was panting hard, absorbing and releasing the oxygen with its tired lungs. It seems that it's more walking for the snowy-haired woman while her steed takes it easy for a while. Not that it would be a challenge for her. After all, she had faced far more long and torturous ones. She glanced back at the researcher with a smug grin.

"A few more miles wouldn't kill me. It would be more of a warm up!"

"I suppose you're accustomed to these kinds of things. You told me some of your adventures with your comrades and soldiers. I never expected you as a military woman."

"You could say that in your perspective, Vincent. Anyways, what brings you here to this burial site?"

Vincent looked away with a tormented expression. Robin immediately felt guilty for causing pain in his old wounds. She had a feeling that she could easily who was resting in peace in that person's grave. Her chestnut eyes shifted from the middle-aged man's face to the engraved inscription on the cross made of dark gray marble. It belonged to a little girl who appeared in his stories, his cherished memories.

_**'In loving memory, Rose. Beloved daughter and companion.'**_

"This grave belongs to your only daughter, isn't it Vincent? So, I finally come face to face with the famous Rosie."

"My sweet Rosie... Even after all these years, I still miss my little girl," he spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry for your tragic loss. Not once have I ever saw one picture of your daughter. She must have been a kind and innocent child."

"Yes, yes she was. She looked exactly like her mother, my ex-wife. Her flawless facial features, the natural hair color of pure snow, the spark of life that flashes within her caramel brown eyes. You resemble her in so many ways that's haunting, that I'm looking at the adult version of her," he averted his sorrowful eyes towards Robin, who felt her own body tense up.

'And you look exactly like Validar, my dead father, the malicious sorcerer whom I hated and will hate for the rest of my days,' the silver-haired Grand-master thought darkly.

"How did your daughter exactly die," Robin changed the uncomfortable topic of how she reminded her grieving friend of the little girl.

"I took her out into the wilderness, so I could study some plants that bloom in a specific season. I was so absorbed into studying on one exotic flower that I wasn't aware that my daughter had wander off to explore the unknown forest. When I placed my observation of the mystical plant on hold and went further into the woods to search for her, I saw a body, splashing violently in the harsh currents of a stream, gurgling out to her father. I immediately knew that it was Rosie, so I chased after her. Of course she never knew how to swim, so it was natural that she would panic in such a dire situation. The currents had taken her away from me, and before I finally caught up to my little girl, it was far too late... she had drowned."

"Did your ex-wife found out about the death of Rosie?"

"Yes, I was the one to tell her the tragic news. She blamed me for not taking good care of her child, calling me an addict into science. After my troubling problems with my marriage with Viviane, I lost my little rose. Several days after the funeral, she left a note that she couldn't be with me anymore. I've lost not only my precious Rosie, but the love of my life. I have dedicated my entire life to science when I lost everything that I cared about. Maybe it's a blessing or a curse, but I had regained my meaning to love and live because I got to meet you and Miss Emilia. I thank you for that," Vincent's bittersweet smile touched to the core of Robin's heart.

"I had lived throughout my childhood without a father. Although, I was fortunate to have a mother who deeply cared and loved me. I meet my deceased biological father two years ago, but he was a cruel being and not right in the head. You also resemble a lot of him, but you are a much kinder and compassionate than he will ever be. You are the father that I wish I had during my childhood," she sadly smiled back.

"Those words are the kindest things that no one has ever said to me, and I am content that you are the first and last one who would say them. Now, I believe you are not here to visit my town just to hear sorrowful and painful memories of mine. I would lead you to my study room where we could talk freely of my latest and greatest research I have ever calculated. I suppose you should find Miss Emilia while I stay here and when you come back with her, we will set off towards my house. Well, never mind! She has finally found her way to this place."

Robin twisted her entire body and found the blonde-haired maiden riding her way towards the two people in the cemetery. She apologized for abandoning her, but Emilia brushed it aside although she still look a tad bit upset with her; she respectfully greeted Vincent, but she did it from a large distance between them, making him a bit confused by her odd behavior that never went away. Vincent had already mounted on his bright russet stallion and began to guide the two traveling women to his large home. Robin began to walk on foot, allowing giving her own horse some rest that he earned. All three began to travel the last few miles towards the town in silence.

Finally, Robin had arrived to the small town that Vincent was living. The town filled with lively people who happily greeted Vincent, their well-known neighbor as he rode past by them. As for the certain snowy-haired woman who labeled 'witch' by every single human being, she earned suspicious and wary looks, but she did not care what others think of her; she had grown accustomed to this kind of hateful behavior. Witch, Sorceress, Enchantress, someone who studies the black arts are what they insult her, but there is no difference of her specific beliefs. They say such horrid and hurtful things when they fear of something unfathomable and demonic and refuse what to accept that seem unreal and supernatural.

With the distrusting eyes of the residents in the town that never wavered on her, another foggy memory triggered in her troubling mind. She could remember of the familiar scene, but it still seemed unknown to her. Different kinds of emotion such as anger, fear, and hatred burned passionately in the eyes of many villagers and children when they take one glance at her. Why were they glaring at her as if she was some piece of trash, like she's a monster? Robin reflexively moved her left hand to cover her gloved right one as if THIS was the cause of their resentment.

Emilia's gentle, concerned voice brought her back into reality, registering that she walked inside the researcher's large home along with her close friend, mindlessly. She turned her undivided attention to the fair-haired woman in front of her. "Are you alright, Robin," she asked.

"Y-yes, I am. Let's go before we lose him in this big house."

Robin had never known that Vincent could live in such a big and comfortable house. She wandered around the room, looking at the nice furniture, a dazzling chandler hanging in the mid-air, and many beautiful, yet terrifying portraits of many interesting people decorated the main room. There was a painting that caught her utmost attention; it was a young and attractive woman standing side-by-side with Vincent, holding her five-year old daughter with small and adorable pigtails as they looked straight at the viewer and beamed brightly. The family of three looked very happy together.

"So this is Viviane and their beloved daughter, Rose," Robin whispered somberly.

How is it possible that Vincent looks exactly like Validar, Emilia to Emmeryn, and Rosie to Robin as a child? They all have the same appearance, but totally different personalities. The Grandmaster began to focus on Viviane, who reminded her of someone she loved more than anything in the world. She remembered an image of a young woman, the same one who showed up in a dream that occurred two years ago. Her face covered by the shadow, but Robin became enchanted by her kind and alluring smile to suspect.

Does she resemble someone I know? Why do I have this tight and fluttering feeling in my chest when I saw her face? It's like I have a strange connection to the woman in my dream.

So many unanswered questions revolved in her uneasy mind, but she decided close the subject and move on to follow Vincent to his study room. However, another painting made go into a state of shock and disbelief. Her ginger brown spheres grew wide until she recovered her senses. Her alarmed eyes made visual contact with a penetrating, passionate gaze of incredibly familiar and captivating blue. Those pair of intense eyes belonged to a strikingly handsome, young man, who wore elegant attire and a golden crown on his equally cobalt blue hair, the symbol of a royal heir; her first thought and name popped into her mind.

_Chrom...!_

To Robin, although both ruler of Ylisstol and the nobleman of an unknown country have similar appearances, they each bring out a different aura in the atmosphere. She theorized that he might even be Chrom's doppelgänger, his counterpart. This world is so strange that any impossibility could be possible or any possibility would be the impossible. She wasn't sure for how long she has gawked around Vincent's paintings like a fool until Emilia's voice from a distant, returning her back into the world of reality. Shocked by the tint of annoyance in her best friend's angelic voice, she spun her entire body around to look at her.

"Robin, I've called you! Vincent's study room is just around the corner," Emilia scolded.

"S-sorry. I'll be right behind you," Robin took one last glimpse at the fascinating, but gloomy paintings of the cheerful smiles of dysfunctional family that appeared false to her, and the fierce gentleman with royal blood, flowing through his veins.

* * *

Robin and Emilia stared in amazement to look for the first time in their old friend's study room. There were books scattered everywhere on the marble floor, clear that he spent most of his time in this large room by himself. There were many papers piled up in rows on his wooden desk. There were a lot of bookshelves filled with possibly more than a thousand books, including the discarded ones. The room looked more like a library than a place for a scientist to do some dangerous research.

"This is amazing! I have never seen so many books in one place!" Emilia exclaimed.

"If you want, Miss Emilia, I wouldn't mind to lend you a book or two to read." Vincent chuckled as he sat in his soft chair.

"I-I would be de-delighted, Vincent."

Same old Emilia, thought Robin. Even after a few years, she was still timid and awkward to have a nice conversation with their friendly acquaintance/researcher. He didn't look like he minded at all, however it seem to increase further of his curiosity.

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

The old-saying was pretty much the truth in Robin's perspective. The old-saying that she would constantly ignore from time to time, even though she knew the consequence would be severe or emotionally painful. It was a big problem for her; it usually triggered foggy and disturbing memories.

As she explored Vincent's studies/library, her boot accidentally stepped on a discarded black, hard-covered book. She picked it up from the cold floor. She examined the book that attracted her attention, blocking out the voices or sounds of shuffling papers in the background. There was no title on the cover, so she flipped rapidly through the pages to check of what it's about until she read something that caught her caramel brown eye. Written in bold and capitalized letters in a page, accompanied with paragraphs that read underneath the title.

She began to read first few words in her mind:

* * *

**'PARALLEL WORLD'**

_'A universe or space-time continuum that exists alongside ours, and which may have different physical laws or a different history. It is also known with various names such as Parallel Universe, Alternative World and others. For example of a distorted version of the world, there are possibly identical counterparts of people, but with opposite personalities. Another would be the familiar places of cities, countries, and wealthy kingdoms, but with different names...'_

* * *

Robin looked up after reading that one simple paragraph, frozen in utter shock. Those two examples were similar to her nerve-racking problems back when she teleported to the site in the strange world. Could she really be in what the book said?

"Could I really be in a parallel world?" Robin whispered to herself.

"Are you interested in reading this book?"

"Oh Vincent! Y-yeah I am...," she turned to look at her friend, her father's counterpart in this distorted world.

"I could allow you to borrow this for a moment, if you wish."

"Th-Thank you, Val-Vincent."

This man who beamed a kind smile, looked identical to her monstrous father, yet he did not have the personality as Validar's. Similar appearances with different, multiple personalities. Robin averted her gaze at the woman who resembled Emmeryn, including her serene ocean blue eyes which sparkled with excitement as she continued to explore various books that took her interest in a whole new level. The silver-haired master tactician smiled sincerely when she remembered the deceased exalt of Ylisse and her sunshine and radiant smile. She recovered from her daze and turned to talk to Vincent about the latest observation he was so thrilled to show them.

"I almost forgot why you two came here in the fast place! Look at what had found and discovered last night," Vincent's enthusiasm for his latest discovery returned.

Robin and Emilia gathered at his desk to watch his objective. What Vincent held out in his pearly handkerchief was three round, ruby objects. It looked more like a child's play thing than an actual experiment. Both female companions tilted their heads on one side in confusion. Vincent's fingers reached for one of the crimson balls; its texture looked soft as his slender fingers skidded over it.

"I do admit that it looks rather... childish. However, once I will use this to prove an example for you ladies," the researcher smirked at the two women, squeezed it in his palm, and uncurled his fist to show them.

Robin was beyond speechless like her friend by her side. To their astonishment, what replaced the sight of a small cherry-colored ball was a graceful-looking rose, its soft, leather fabric of deep red. Adding an extra surprise by the extraordinary experiment, the blood-colored petals spread into pieces and transformed into white doves, which soar around the room before shifting into colorful confetti, then dissolving in thin air. Emilia squealed in delight, restraining herself to ask him to do the exhilarating performance over again. To the master strategist, it looked like the work of... magic, something very common in her world.

"Vincent, that experiment you just demonstrated... it isn't...," she began.

"You're wanting to know if its magic, aren't you my dear? No, it is merely an illusion to create suspense and excitement for the audience. I found these objects, discarded in the middle of the street. Why would you suspect that this little magnificence are magical elements-," the man's wry smile disappeared when he saw the disappointed look flashing on his friend's face, and she noticed.

"It is no importance, Vincent. Oh, it seems that night has already fallen," Robin glanced at the open window, the stars twinkled in the darkness of the sky

"I wouldn't mind if you decided to sleep for the night here, Robin. It's not safe for women to leave in the middle of night."

"We will be grateful to your debt, isn't that right Robin," Emilia sounded desperate as she clung on the sleeve of deep violet robe.

She had no problem to travel back home, for she could handle herself against suspicious looking people. However, when it's late and the night summoned the moon for its routine, Emilia becomes a bit agitated and senses the eerie atmosphere, being alert of her surroundings. She accepted Vincent's suggestion for the golden-haired woman's sake; they were both pleased with her decision. A house maid guided the two women to the guest room, decorated with rich golden curtains on the windows on each side across, a dresser with a huge mirror to glance at one's reflection, and two huge and comfortable beds. Robin removed her long cloak, hanging it on a peg that stood high nearby, and lay on the bed with a relaxed, goofy grin.

However, she was still awake, not all moved by the softness of the mattress to drift into a peaceful slumber. Therefore, she read more of the book she borrowed from the smartest man she has ever known, stating the facts about this 'parallel universe'. The more she read the interesting information about the strange world and its resemblance or counterparts to the other side, the more sure and confident she felt that she mysteriously transported to a different world.

Not only the book states on how both worlds are made whole as an entire planet, existing side by side and being connected by some kind of wall which no mortal could enter, there was no possibility that such a world could be a fantasy, for there is no specific proof of that hypothesis. Disillusioned by the effective idea of returning home to Ylisstol, she slammed her book closed with frustration after reading midway through it. The echoing sound seems to wake up the young, fair woman, who slept peacefully on the other side of the room.

"Sorry for waking you up, Emilia. I was reading through the book that I borrowed from Vincent's study room," Robin apologized.

"More like a library if you ask me. I brought a book with me as well. It's about different types and amazing facts about flowers. Anyways, what is yours about," Emilia sat up from her bed.

"It has something to do with the parallel universes, which I had come up with a name of my own, 'The Distorted World'."

"That sounds a bit… exotic. Of course, it would match your personality."

"I must admit that I am rather strange. Although, I'm not a madwoman like the others probably think of me like that," Robin spoke bitterly.

"Robin, I don't mean to…"

"I think it's better to just go to sleep right now. Good Night, Emilia," Robin turned of the vivid flame of the candle with the tip of her fingers before she closed her fluttering eyelids.

* * *

She stared blankly at the dark abyss, the floor; her drowsiness taking effect on her body and mind. She reopened her creamy brown orbs to find herself in an empty room, surrounded by the ominous aura and its darkness. Before she could spring into panicking conclusions, she warily eyed at the unfamiliar area. Instinctively, she went on defensive mode as she noticed the blinding, shiny light, revealing a fantastic entrance that someone was very well known. It was the Divine Dragon, Naga, surrounded in her everlasting radiance.

"N-Naga, it's you…," Robin was more than surprised to see the mystical and valuable existence in the world.

"Robin, I see that you seek some assistance in order to return to where you believe is your rightful place."

"Please your excellence! I need serious help, and you are the only one who could guide me back home. I need to go back to my friends, husband, and my original life! I must ask why you didn't come to my aid three years ago," she began to spill out her doubts to the intelligence of all beings.

"I'm afraid you have to reveal the answer to your question on your own. All I can advise you are that your presence is needed for another forgettable destiny that would change your life for the better or for worse. Furthermore, your desire to return back to your world can be granted."

"You mean… I can come back home," hope bloomed like the first cherry blossom in spring in the master tactician's heart.

"However, there are sacrifices that you'll have to make: the lives of your dear companions who will travel with you along the way in this world, and great enemies who will try to destroy you by hurting your loves ones, your weaknesses."

"I have to kill my future companions, to allow innocent people to die! That's unacceptable! I can't do what you want me to do!"

"Unless you accept the life you deserved for sacrificing yourself to the Fell Dragon, Grima. Unless you are pleased with your reward for saving your friends' future. If that is what you wish for."

"No…"

Naga had a point at that discussion. There are sacrifices that are needed to be made. Having no alternative choice and longed to see her family again, especially Lon'qu, she accepted the terms in order to escape the clutches of the Distorted World without hesitation.

"I too am against the law, to allow violent and tragic deaths of others in order to break down the invisible wall between this distorted version of your home and your actual world, and such things dire something as repayment. I cannot support to witness Chrom and his valiant Shepherds, especially your faithful husband's suffering over the loss of their true friend."

Robin felt the pang of guilt when she knew that her main goal is retrieve her true happiness in exchange to murder and cause anguish to the innocent. She lowered her gaze from the Divine Dragon's dazzling face. Like she stated, some sacrifices are needed to made, even if it meant to kill her from the inside.

"What do I have to do," Robin cast her determined ginger brown spheres at Naga again, her voice expressed coldness and severe.

"There must be five sacrifices that are effective to break down the barrier of the wall. Three or four out of five is strong enough to crack and open a warp hole to travel through another world, almost similar to how I brought Lucina to her father's past."

"Where do I track them down? How do I know if they are the people I must eliminate?"

"You don't have to destroy them yourself, Robin. They could die to the natural causes of life. You will know when their final moments will come to an end. Listen closely to what I say:

_The first soul is corrupted by her intense hatred, killed with her own raging jealousy._

_The second soul is corrupted by his burden and haunted past, dies with false judgment._

_The third soul is corrupted by man, killed by the bloodied hand of her own fear._

_The fourth soul is corrupted by forbidden desires, slain to protect his only weakness._

_The last soul is corrupted with his obsessive lust and evil, slaughtered by vengeance._

You will need to search for the sacrifices in a wealthy, yet troubled kingdom. Do you remember the kingdom of Ylisstol in the country of Ylisse?"

How could Robin forget about the kingdom which resembled a lot like Chrom's? She was pretty much the main cast of the uprising commotion at the outskirts of the castle's front gate. She escaped out of her humiliating performance after regaining her consciousness, finding herself abandoned by the townsfolk.

Realizing that she was still conversing with the presence of Naga and her holy luminosity, she answered hastily, "Yes, I remember as clear as daylight."

"It's the counterpart of Chrom's flourishing kingdom. In this Distorted World, it is named, 'Yvesstol' and it belongs to the current ruler of the country, King Mercury," Naga instructed.

"Yvesstol… I am aware of my role now, Naga. Thank you so much," Robin bowed in her never-ending gratitude.

"Someday in the near future, you will understand completely. Once you arouse from your slumber, be prepared for the promising day. You don't have much time. Farewell and good luck, Robin!"

"_Wait… the promising day…?"_

At perfect timing when Naga's brilliant light expanded the entire area, it was Robin's cue to shield her eyes and to rise from her foresighted dream. She immediately remembered her extremely important task, and rushed to wear and adjust her long robes in a hurry. She glanced out at the window; daybreak dominated the night with its harsh rays.

Barely containing her pure excitement that she could finally reunite with her loved ones back home, Robin had completely forgotten her part of this 'destiny' as soon as she hurried towards the sleeping Emilia, gently shaking her slender shoulders. The snowy-headed female strategist smiled in triumph when the golden-haired woman woke up, looking quite startled. She tilted her head along with her bouncing curls in confusion, making her look adorable; Robin giggled at her reaction.

"Emilia… we are traveling towards Yvesstol," Robin grinned in unfaltering determination, unaware of what Fate has in store the heroine and the citizens of Yvesstol.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter One is FINALLY COMPLETED! I really need to start writing the other in-progress fanfictions, including this one! Anyways... I would like to thank Gunlord500 for that wonderful review!**

**Gunlord500: Whoah, this is really interesting! Quite the twist at the end, if not Ylisstol, I wonder where our protagonist ended up :o Very cool, I hope you continue this!**

**I'm the person who gets inspired really easily by songs like the _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood openings 1-5, Attack on Titian opening 1, Code Geass opening 1 (Colors), Uso by SID, and Let it Out by Miho_ Fukuhara.**

**You should also watch _Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa Fan Trailer by Aaron Wannamaker_ (It was GOOD and VERY SUSPENSEFUL! XD); it also inspired me as I wrote this!**

******As for the appearance of Robin, you must be wondering how I picture her in this fanfiction:**

******(This is her description of how Robin looked like before she was transported to the Distorted World after sacrificing her life for her friends and loving husband):**

******Build: 03**

******Face: 01**

******Hair: 04**

******Hair Color: 01**

******Voice: Female 1**

******(This description is how Robin looks after spending three LONG years in the parallel universe):**

******Build: 03**

******Face: 01**

******Hair: 01**

******Hair Color: 01**

******Voice: Female 1**

**Now you got the idea of how she looks like now! ^^**

**Well... NO SPOILERS/HINTS for the next chapter, so... TILL NEXT TIME VIEWERS! PIXIE OUT!**


End file.
